


Словами тоже больно

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: …Вэш знает
Series: 2018 || Тексты R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684195
Kudos: 3





	Словами тоже больно

**Author's Note:**

> где-то между сорок шестой и сорок седьмой главами манги «Trigun Maximum»

Легато является к нему в один из первых дней.  
Вэш разглядывает его лицо — выступающие скулы, заострившийся нос, восково-бледные щёки, синевато-белые губы.  
Про таких говорят — краше в гроб кладут.  
— Ты знаешь, что такое боль, Вэш Паникёр?  
Ему очень больно.  
Закованное в медицинский саркофаг изломанное тело мучается, Вэш чувствует. Но зрачки у Легато суженные — булавочные головки, чёрные мушки посреди жёлтой радужки. На каких наркотиках он сидит? Чем снимает свою бесконечную боль?  
Только Легато хочет говорить не о своём.  
— Ты знаешь, как больно было господину Найвзу после Июля?  
— Я… — начинает Вэш.  
— Ты не знаешь, — торжествующе выдаёт Легато, пьяный то ли от боли, то ли от преданности. — Но ты узнаешь!.. — в его тоне взвиваются высокие нотки безумия.  
Легато запрещено убивать его.  
Но…  
Боль оглушает. Вэш не думал раньше, что в его теле таится столько боли — внутренней, не внешней, не от пули, не от ножа, не от огня. Хрустят суставы руки, пытаясь изогнуться под неправильным углом, вывихнуться, вывернуться; тянутся сухожилия — до предела, почти на разрыв. Вэш держится, но Блусаммерс намерен довести его до самой грани — о, конечно, ему известно, сколько способно вынести человеческое тело! — и у него вырывается глухой стон. А когда Легато, вдоволь насладившись, всё-таки отпускает его, поверить в это удаётся не сразу.  
— Я знаю, что такое боль, — хрипит Вэш; каждое слово застревает в глотке, раздирает изнутри, словно он пытается протолкнуть наружу и выплюнуть комки пустынной колючки с шипами в полпальца длиной. Он тянется ощупать шею, опасаясь, что найдёт там сквозные раны. Однажды ему довелось увидеть человека с перерезанным горлом — разрез, из которого широко выплеснулась кровь, казался чудовищной улыбкой, и между багровых краёв жутко белела трахея. Но его шея цела, хотя Блусаммерс мог бы заставить его собственными руками вытащить язык через глотку. — Я знаю.  
Легато оскаливается, глаза у него сверкают.  
Вэш сгибает и разгибает пальцы, проверяя суставы. Все жилки в кисти ноют и стонут, жалуются, хочется прижать её к груди и бережно баюкать, однако рука у него цела и даже действует. Худо-бедно — но действует.  
Он пытается сложить жест «мир и любовь», только ничего не выходит.  
И в конце концов он показывает дрожащим пальцем — тычет сквозь решётку, тянется, будто хочет достать до сердца Блусаммерса:  
— Вот здесь — боль.  
Легато резко прищуривается, чтобы скрыть выражение глаз, но скрыть искривившуюся линию рта у него не получается. Кажется, он даже не замечает, что прикусывает губу — сильно, до открытой ранки, до тёмно-алых бусин крови на бледном остром подбородке.  
А потом он с металлическим лязгом разворачивает свой саркофаг и оставляет Вэша одного.  
И не появляется рядом до самого последнего дня.


End file.
